Never Again
by cherry-star-aus
Summary: Seto Kaiba was driving home late in the rain and as he turned he felt the crushing force of the truck hit.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is back to serious stuff again; I will try to keep them in character. Sms stuff is misspelled on purpose…and underlined

* * *

**

**Never Again…**

It was a dark late night, and Seto Kaiba was driving his Porsche home. Today he had driven himself to work, instead of taking the limousine. It was pouring down with rain and late at night, he lived outside of town and often trucks came on the same road before the turnoff so he was cautious of them, hoping they had not been drinking before they came out. Seto heard a phone ringing and looked to find his phone was detached from the hands free. He slowed down and quickly grabbed it and looked to see it was just a message. Opening the message he saw it was from Mokuba at home saying,

'Bro where r u, itz l8, if u can plz msg me bak now, k.' 

Seto looked at it and clicked, 'reply' he began to click the small keys and clicked,

'Be back soon, its raining hard, u need to learn to spell. I will be a minute; Later Mokuba.'

After he sent the message he smiled and sped up again driving forward towards where the turn off was and yawned looking ahead, he noticed a truck speeding out of control up ahead and slowed down as it came in closer. "Damn truck driving' hicks," he said as he began to turn at the turn off. Suddenly he felt a sudden bash as his head was thrown back seeing the back of his car being thrown back by the huge truck in a heavy jolt. Seto felt his car, a tree and the large truck make him into a sandwich. He made sense of what was happening and reached for his throne.

He held his phone in his hand still from the message and just clicked messaging whoever was on the list first, he tried to message quickly to the person he messaged last.

'SOS plz helptruckcar…'

He felt his energy leaving him and sent the message dropping the phone as he went down unconscious and felt himself slipping away into darkness. He finally felt nothing in his legs while they were underneath his car bonnet now just crushed metal.

* * *

**Ok here is the first chapter and questions or queries please inform me in a review and please just put a tiny note if you read…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Never Again…**

Last time on never again…

_He felt his energy leaving him and sent the message dropping the phone as he went down unconscious and felt himself slipping away into darkness. He finally felt nothing in his legs while they were underneath his car bonnet now just crushed metal._

Seto Kaiba woke up, he felt strangely okay as he remembered what happened, he just felt a glaze around his mind everything was in a bubble, well it sounded like it was. He looked around at the images and he began to see a little clearer… sirens… lights…..people.

"Are you alright sir?" a man in a fireman uniform said as Kaiba looked, he couldn't see clearly and bobbed feeling like he was drooping off.

"I am alright… perfectly fine…" he smiled and things, only his body became clear. He looked down at his legs were…or should have been and his eyes widened and he saw his legs were buried beneath some sort of mass of crumpled metal. "GET ME OUT OF HERE…." He said in a panic and smelt something, oil and fire…."DON'T LET ME DIE!" he yelled in a panic attack starting to breathe heavily seeing the little fire…"DON'T LET ME DIE, MY BROTHER" he said as the fireman tried to calm him down.

"Don't worry, we are going to get you out of there, now they are going to try and get you out in ….3 …2…1…and…."the fire fighter said as they began to pull the front of the car away.

"AGHHHH" Kaiba let out a quick scream before blacking out and hearing a sound…"Seto? Seto. SETO, BIG BROTHER!"

* * *

"Moku, Mokuba… " Seto said opening his eyes hearing some noises, he smelt the air….this was a hospital…he remembered this smell, it always reminded him of death….he heard noises, voices clearly now… 

"Doctor, he is dangerously low on blood, we need 10….no get back, we are taking care of your brother Mr. Kaiba…."

"Let me see him….Seto!" the voice….Mokuba's called out to him he tried to move and get up but he felt something on his mouth and coerce him into drifting off into a black abyss again….

* * *

**Hello again, Ash, y****ou resparked my interests and motives and action of writing this ASH KAIBA, we all thank you so…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never Again…**

Last time on never again…

"_Let me see him….Seto!" the voice….Mokuba's called out to him he tried to move and get up but he felt something on his mouth and coerce him into drifting off into a black abyss again…._

Waking up, Seto looked around him. His senses came to light and he looked where he could, he knew it. It was no dream, he was in hospital. No doubt, he should have recognised this small, the smell of deodorants and air fresheners trying to cover up deaths smell, but it failed miserably.

"He's awake!" a voice cried out footsteps moving running from the room, it wasn't Mokuba, someone else was here…the voice, but who was it. He closed his eyes again and tried to figure, in his memories of where the voice was coming from. "I can't believe he is awake, Mokuba, I need to find him!" the voice said above the nurse who came in and assured this person that Mokuba would be brought. He couldn't move his neck that way, to look and he tried to speak but it was difficult to move.

"Wh…whose that?" he said, "I can't see you!" he lay there realising how weak he was, not even able to move his head. He heard the person stand up and walk to the other side of the bed, he turned his head, he saw him now and sighed as he said, "So you actually came to see me…" he felt pathetic, he saw the look of pity on his face, "I don't want you to give me that look, not you of all people!"

Yugi looked down and said, "Kaiba, I am sorry, but I really am happy you are alive…"

"I was talking of that look of pity you have on your face, stop it!" he spoke as Yugi stepped back and looked down.

"Oh… I really don't mean to be giving a look of pity…your brother should be back soon, I made him go home to rest, you really have been out for a while."

The doctor walked into the room and said, "Okay, Mokuba is rushing back here…you finally are awake…" he smiled and said, "you may be in here for a while longer" he looked at him and said, "but you appear to be in the clear now" he smiled and said, "later, when we have you settled we will be explaining the …complications" he walked away and Seto lay there silent contemplating.

"Complications…" Seto said to himself as he sat upright, he suddenly sat very straight, "My legs..." he said as he felt nothing, he feared to look and said, "Please…" he said closing his eyes hoping to god that they were still there.

"They're still there, they were just very damaged in the accident," Yugi said hoping to calm him down before he had a stroke, hernia, heart attack or something.

"Seto!" Mokuba ran in to him brother hugging him tightly… "I can't believe it! You're alright, and awake!" Mokuba said crying on his shirt, "I really thought I had lost you…"

"I won't go again" he said as he held his brother tightly, "I will get out of here and go home…as soon as we get the okay from the doctor…" he looked down and Mokuba had a look on his face and he just knew he knew something was up, "What?" he said as Mokuba sat up.

"It will not be that simple Seto…you may not be as able as you were before to just leave…or do anything…Seto, the doctor will tell you tonight but, you may not be able to walk at all for a long time, maybe even stand up…" he said this and he saw his brother looking like someone had stabbed him in the heart, the words didn't reach him... not yet at least.

Later that night he lay there in his bed, he had been given the news hours ago. It now was 12:08 on the clock by his hospital bed and he sighed as he finally realised what had happened and then they came…the tears began to fall from his eyes as he felt a deep pain in his stomach, this could have been the end for him…"I deserved to die" he said as thoughts rushed through his mind.

------------------------------------

**What a great chapter don't you think; well I guess its good enough to update.**


End file.
